


Meditation (With Cat)

by XPerimental



Series: XPeri Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Geralt Being Soft, Jaskier is ready to write a ballad about anything, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, There's No Room at The Inn, Tipsy Jaskier, Tumblr Prompt, could look at this with shipping goggles or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: “You, my fine feline friend, must be the bravest cat of the continent to be accepted for Witcher cuddles"---for tumblr user @the-dot who requested Geralt being soft with (for?) animals
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: XPeri Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626796
Comments: 23
Kudos: 538





	Meditation (With Cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dot/gifts).



> Just something soft and cute... Not sure I'll have a lot of time for the next few days for much writing, so I'm glad I got this out early enough.  
> If I've missed any tags you think ought to be included, please let me know!  
> (This seems like less of a concern than with my Explicit content though, lol)

There isn’t always an available room at the inn.

There is, usually, a space in a barn for Roach, and near her a dry patch of wall to lean against… sometimes Geralt could say he even _prefers_ it, far from the press of humanity, surrounded by the smell of horse and, by that point in the evening, clean hay.

Jaskier does not agree, not in the least, and Geralt is unsurprised that instead of turning in early, the bard is looking to earn a bit of coin from the overfull tavern.

This left Geralt leaning back against the divide in the stall, legs crossed and weapons at hand, Roach in front of him, settling in for some meditation. There wasn’t any point in trying to sleep, not when he’d likely have a noisy bard stumbling in at some point before morning.

It was almost an annoyance how _not irritating_ this fact was—when exactly Geralt had shifted Jaskier from being firmly an annoyance to… whatever he now was, he didn’t know. Perhaps between monsters, travelling, his endless anecdotes and singing… Maybe it was how Jaskier would likely buy something for Roach before they took to the road. Maybe it was the clear enthusiasm Jaskier had for learning about the monsters Geralt faced—maybe it was the fact that he was clearly _listening_ , his songs not muddled with falsehoods as they once were. Maybe that made his never-ending chatter less… _irritating_. Didn’t make the songs _about_ Geralt less of an embarrassment, but at least the songs, while dramatic, were still _factually correct_.

Roach shifted in front of him letting out a big sigh that Geralt echoed when he hears, even form this distance, a sudden burst of laughter coming from the tavern.

Geralt still smiled lightly, thinking Roach would likely be getting something sweet for the morning. Settled back again and focused on his meditation rather than his travel companion.

His eyes opened when he felt a touch, soft in his lap.

Yellow eyes stared back for a brief moment in the dark before dismissing his attention, the barn cat instead turning and tucking its paws underneath itself. It paid Geralt no more mind as it finished settling into his lap.

Geralt's eyebrows quirked up. Speaking of _presumptuous_ , fastidious little creatures, the bard wasn’t back yet, though there wasn’t quite so much noise from the tavern. The night was coming to a close, soon. He closed his eyes and went back to meditating.

He cracked one eye open briefly when the barn cat started cleaning itself, the rasp of its tongue on its paw _different_ amongst horse sounds, and closed again when it was clearly not something to worry about.

Geralt almost doesn’t open his eyes at the next sound, so used to hearing a drunken Jaskier _attempt_ being quiet, except the cat in his lap makes a small burbling noise at the bard.

“Oh— _oh_ ,” he can see Jaskier’s hand come up to cover his own mouth, not moving when he, slightly teetering, crouches down, head tilting to peer at the cat.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispers again, “ _I see. Very well then._ ”

Jaskier must either be truly drunk or entirely distracted by the presence of the cat to not see Geralt plainly watching him while he crept to their stowed bags, pulling a blanket to lay out next to Geralt—

Geralt thinks he may be drunker than he smells when Jaskier curls up _very_ close to Geralt, his head _nearly in his lap_ save for where he was propping his head up on one fist, offering his other hand to the cat in his lap to sniff. When it was accepted, the bard’s fingers went to work and soon there was the sound of purring.

While the cat was nice and warm across his thighs, it felt like Jaskier was radiating heat so close to his side, and soon the cat wasn’t the only one making low noises.

“You, my fine feline friend, must be the bravest cat of the continent to be accepted for Witcher cuddles,” Jaskier was murmuring to the cat, his arm gently pressing into his knee where he had it propped to pet the cat. “I shall sing your story, hmm? Battled any rodents of unusual size, hey? Perhaps warn of a barn fire?”

Geralt could feel Jaskier wiggle against the ground, and it seemed quite suddenly he had pressure against his hip, and the weight of the bards head leaning against his stomach and ribs to get his face closer. “Or perhaps,” Jaskier mused, nuzzling himself in closer now with one shoulder firmly pressed to Geralts hip, cheek to his stomach—

“ _Perhaps_ ,” Jaskier says, “you were simply _very clever_ and _very cute_ and didn’t let him say no, hmm?”

The cat very obviously didn’t reply but did curl up to press its face to Jaskier’s, purring all the while when that made the bard shift his hand to stroke those clever fingers on the fur of its chest and belly. Geralt felt almost like he should speak up now, but he could hear his breathing even out, could feel the weight of it when tension left his neck and shoulders…

Geralt stared down at the bard, lifting his own arm to better see how Jaskier had draped himself against his side, one arm fully in his lap—before sighing to himself and setting his arm back down, this time tucking his fingers around the back of his bards shirt instead of back on his knee. The back of his neck was warm against his fingers… Geralt let his other hand drift to his lap, touching gently to the soft fur of the cats back.

Closed his eyes and returned to meditation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for taking the time to read, and if you have any other ideas for Witcher fic I'm open to suggestions. Feel free to leave in comments or you can message me on tumblr-- I'm @xperiwrites  
> Feel pretty happy with how this turned out considering I didn't have an assist from my master-of-fluff writing buddy :)


End file.
